Forming operations of metal cans have been used for many years. Necking operations are known to harden the metal material, especially when multiple necking operations are used to decrease the diameter of the opening in the can. Recently, similar processes have been used to form metal bottles and other closable containers. Unique problems are encountered in the formation of metal bottles because of the large number of necking procedures that are required to create the smaller opening of a metal bottle.